Meet Me At The Bow
by intoxicatedtwihardxoB
Summary: What if the great tragedy of Titanic Had happened in modern times? Samantha, Rebecca, Jack, and Chris all board the Titanic..but will they survive? i suck at summaries... rated T for language and some scenes that are...sensual No lemons R&R please?
1. Chapter 1

This is a story about four teens who find themselves in a very similar dilemma as Jack and Rose. Will they survive a ship crash?

Standard disclaimer: Sadly i only own the Titanic dvds....the rest belongs to some guy.

Chapter 1: All Aboard.

"Oh my gosh Rebecca I can't believe that your parents got us all tickets to go on Titanic!" Samantha exclaimed excitedly in the limo that was bringing them to Titanic.

Rebecca couldn't agree with her best friend. She glared at the silver limo behind them -transporting the spoiled boy her parents had arranged her to be married to. She was 17. She was expected to marry Chris four months after Titanic was expected to dock in New York- She pulled out her compact and examined her make-up and her beautiful blonde hair.

The limo came to a careful stop among the crowd of smiling, waving and crying onlookers. Rebecca fixed her shirt and tied her converse. The driver opened the door. She pulled her designer sunglasses over her green eyes and stepped out.

"Whats the big deal about this boat. I mean it's no bigger than the cruise ship we went on two years ago." Rebecca scoffed. She felt an arm wrap around her waist. She was instantly nauseated.

"It's three times bigger than that ship and this one, it's unsinkable." Chris gloated. Rebecca rolled her eyes. This was going to be a long week. (a/n im not sure how long Titanic was supposed to take to get to America...)

_meanwhile in a coffee shop on the pier..._

"You're so stupid Jack...you bet all our money!" Pedro said in his Italian accent.

Jack leaned in "When you don't have much you've got nothing to lose." Jack replied. He picked up his final card. He didn't break his poker face but excitement filled him. Full house.

"Well guys someones life is about to change. Pedro?" he looked pointedly at his friend.

"I can't believe you bet our tickets." Steven whispered angrily at his friend.

Pedro looked at Jack with sad eyes. "Nothing."

They went around the table then it was Jacob's turn. He laid down two pair. Jack could barely hide his excitement. "Uh oh...two pair...I'm sorry Pedro." he sighed.

Pedro had fire in his eyes. "I can't believe this!"

"let me finish I'm sorry but you won't be seeing your mom for a long time...'cuz we're going to America, FULL HOUSE BOYS! Wooohoo!"

Pedro laughed "I GO TO AMERICA!!!!" he grabbed the tickets and kissed them. Jack began to collect their other winnings, Steven grabbed him buy the collar of his shirt. Jack cringed but then Steven punched Jacob.

"Last call for Titanic passengers we depart in five minutes!" a nearby worker called.

"Oh shit." Jack said. They stuffed their winnings in his duffel bag and ran for it.

"I can't believe this is happening! I mean we're just a pair of regular guys! Now we're about to board the grandest ship in history! Come on! I thought you were fast!" Jack yelled to Pedro.

"I am!"

The two men ran as fast as they could they were just about to close the doors. "Wait! We're passengers!"

The guard at the door regarded them cautiously. "Have you been through the health inspection?" he sighed tiredly.

Jack thought fast "Yes we have besides we have no lice, we're Americans." He held his breath as the guard scrutinized their second hand clothes.

"Very well, come aboard." The two men Jumped across the empty space.

Jack let out a sigh of relief. They ran up to the deck of the ship with all the other passengers bidding their loved ones farewell. Jack and Pedro stood with the other passengers "Goodbye! Goodbye I'll miss ya!" Jack called out.

"You know somebody?" Pedro asked.

"No...Goodbye!" Jack called. "Good bye! I'll never forget you!" Pedro laughed.

Jack and Pedro ran giddily down the hall of the steerage deck. And into their room. "Hey everyone, i'm Jack and this is Pedro." Jack explained while Pedro claimed the top bunk. "hey, who says you get top bunk huh?"

"Ou est Steven?" the man sitting on the chair muttered to another man laying on the top bunk of the other bed.

_Meanwhile in the third class deck..._

Rebecca began to hang her Pictures. They were of anything music related. She was obsessed with her iPod.

"Must you insist on bringing this garbage with us?" Chris asked, annoyed. Another reason Rebecca didn't like him. He had no respect for modern art...or art at all for that matter.

"It's not garbage. It's beautiful work." Rebecca muttered.

They all went to lunch. Rebecca lit a cigarette at the table.

" I don't like that Rebecca." Her mother Ren told her. Chris took it from her mouth and put it out.

Rebecca had come to enjoy the company of Molly Brown. She was what her mother called new money. She kept the mood light. Rebecca excused herself from the table and walked onto the deck. She looked about and saw a young man staring at her. She avoided his gaze but she couldn't look away.

_On the steerage deck..._

Jack was drawing a man and his daughter looking out at the waves. "Did you ever make any money on those?" an Irish man asked him

"No i don't sell my work. Tell me..." Jack asked.

"Tommy Ryan."

"tell me Tommy who built this ship? English men?"

No this ship was built by Irish men. Pretty damn proud of it if you ask me."

But Jack wasn't listening an attractive blonde was looking at the waves. He turned his attention to her. She was beautiful. She must have felt his gaze because she looked over to return his gaze.

"Ah, forget it boyo, You're as like to have angels fling out your arse then getting next to the likes of her." Tommy laughed.

Jack stifled a laugh. His hopes disappeared when a man came up behind the woman and touched her waist. She appeared to be angry with him. She walked away without a backward glance.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Disclaimer: I Don't own these lines or the story line but I do own Rebecca, Samantha, Chris and Pedro **Laughs Evilly ha ha!**

_Later that evening...._

Dinner came and went. Rebecca was forced into her red strapless dress but she refused the heels and stuck with her lucky black converse. Rebecca had been depressed for months. She hadn't thought of suicide...until now. She excused herself from the table complaining about a sore stomach. She waited until she knew she was out of sight and ran as fast as she could. She ran sobbing from the north deck of the boat pushing through couples who were walking and holding hands. They stared at her as if she had committed a murder. She kept running, past a man who was sitting on a bench smoking a cigarette. (A/N in my story jack is 19) He might have looked up but she didn't pay attention. She wanted to end this now. She wanted oblivion, an escape from everything. She hoped her mom wouldn't find her. She hoped it would be quick. Rebecca slowed pace as she approached her impending death.

Rebecca approached the rail. She climbed over and turned around slowly. She leaned forward praying it would be fast and painless. She let one finger slip...

"Don't do it!" a male voice called Rebecca was startled.

"Stay back! Don't come any closer" She yelled over the rushing water, her voice hoarse. She looked at him. He had honey blonde hair and eyes as blue as the ocean it's self. He was average build. His clothes were dirty and worn looking. She realized this was the man from the steerage deck that she saw earlier that day.

"Come on, just give me your hand. I'll pull you back over."

"NO! Stand back...I'll let go!" She yelled aggravated.

Jack approached Rebecca slowly gesturing to his cigarette. He took two larger steps and tossed it into the ocean.

"No you won't." He was confident with his answer.

"No i won't? Just watch me." Rebecca chided. "Don't tell me what I will or will not do!" She was very annoyed.

"Well, you would have done it already." Jack looked at this beautiful young lady and thought _What could have happened to her to make her believe that she had no way out?_

"You're distracting me! Go away!"

"I can't. I'm involved now. If you jump I'll have to jump in after you." Jack said while taking off his jacket. He draped it on a poll.

"Don't be stupid. You'll die." Rebecca said rolling her eyes.

Jack smirked. "I'm a good swimmer."

Rebecca snorted. Her mother would have killed her if she had heard that. "The fall would kill you."

"It would hurt. I'm not going to lie. But I'm more worried about that water being so cold." Jack began to unlace his sneakers.

Rebecca looked down at the water "How cold?" she asked feigning disinterest.

"Freezing. Maybe a could degrees over. Have you ever been to Wisconsin?"

Rebecca was confused "What does that have to do with anything?"

Jack sighed. Well, they have some of the coldest winters. I grew up there. Near Chippewa Falls. Me and my father were ice fishing," he paused "ice fishing is you know where..."

Rebecca cut him off. "I know what ice fishing is!" How dumb did he think she was?

"Sorry but you seem like a mall girl. Anyway, I uh, I fell through some thin ice: and I'm tellin' you. Water that cold, like right down there," Rebecca looked down. "it hits you like a thousand knives stabbing all over your body. You can't breathe, can't think...at least not about anything but the pain. That's why I'm really not looking forward to jumping in after you...but like I said, I have no choice.

Rebecca looked at him wordlessly. "I guess what I'm kinda hoping that you'll come back over the railing and get me off the hook..." Jack trailed off.

"You're crazy." Rebecca concluded.

"That's what everybody says but, with all due respect I'm not the one hanging off the back of a ship here am I? Come on, gimme your hand. You don't wanna do this."

Rebecca reached her hand back cautiously. Jack grabbed a hold of it and helped her turn so she was facing him.

"Whew! I'm Jack Delwast"

"Rebecca De Litt Melater."

"I'm gonna have to get you to write that one down...Come on lets get you back onto solid ground. Or should I say deck?"

Rebecca laughed. She brought her foot up onto the rail but, so much for the lucky converse. She slipped and jack was pulled down with her. She screamed in terror he feet flailing in the air far above the water.

"AH! HELP!" She screamed. Rebecca had never been so scared in her life.

"Don't worry I've got you. I won't let go. Now, I need you to pull yourself up. Come on Rebecca you can do it!"

Rebecca began shimmy her way up. Jack got a good grip on her and with all his strength he pulled her up. Rebecca wound her arms in a strangle-hold around his neck as he grabbed her by the waist. He laid her on the deck. She was sobbing dry sobs as she tried to catch her breathe. Jack was about to ask her is she was okay but, footsteps came from a few yards away.

Three guards came and found Rebecca with her dress pulled up, it was only barely covering the top of her thigh. Jack's hair was very messy and he was hovering over her shaking body.

"Oi! What the hell are you doing!?!?" The guard asked. Jack got up "oh shit" he muttered under his breathe. The guard put handcuffs on him warning him not to pull anything.

Rebecca and Jack were surprised that Chris's thunderous yell didn't wake the entire ship "What the hell made you think you could lay your hands on _my_ fiance? We should make him walk the plank!"

Captain Smith spoke up "That's pirates Christopher. I don't know about where your from but we don't make our passengers fish food." Chris grimaced.

Rebecca spoke up as Chris began getting in Jack's face. "It's not what you think! I was leaning over, I was leaning far over to see...the..uh...um..." She made a spinning motion with her finger.

"The Propellers?" Chris supplied.

"The propellers and I slipped. But, Jack pulled me back over and saved me from falling overboard." She smiled at Jack.

"Well then the boy's a hero not a criminal! Take those handcuffs off him!" Captain Smith ordered. The two guards obliged. Rebecca heaved a sigh of relief.

"Perhaps you should give Jack here a reward for his efforts Mr. Holly." Captain Smith suggested.

"Okay. Rainshine twenty should work." Chris shrugged.

"Well! Is that the going rate for saving the girl you love Chris?" Rebecca was infuriated.

"Rebecca isn't satisfied.," Chris turned to Jack "why don't you join us for dinner Delwast. Surely it's better food than the room service in steerage." Chris sneered.

Jack looked at Rebecca. "I'd love to Holly." Jack smirked at Chris's last name.

"Lets get back to our suite Rebecca. Dinner. Tomorrow night. Be there. That is if you're not afraid." Chris laughed and pulled Rebecca away by the waist. She looked back at Jack and smiled apologetically. Jack stared after her until she disappeared from view. Rainshine took out a package of cigarettes and offered some to Jack. He lit one and put another behind his ear.

"I find it funny that Miss Rebecca fell so quickly but you still had time to hang up your coat and take off your sneakers." Rainshine smiled and walked away. Jack took a pull of the cigarette wondering what he had just gotten himself into.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Titanic :(**

Chapter 3

If only i had thought of making this movie when i was 2...i would be rich! I own nothing :p

Rebecca and Chris made their way back to their room. While Rebecca was brushing her hair she heard Chris approach. She rolled her eyes. She didn't want to deal with him after the night she had just had.

"You didn't really want to see the propellers. I know what you were doing. I Intended," Chris reached behind him and revealed a large box covered in velvet. "to save this until the engagement party after we dock. But, seeing as what happened tonight, I think now would be a good time." He pulled a large blue diamond what was attached to a chain and placed it around Rebecca's neck. "It's a classic. Worn by st. Louis the sixteenth It's very rare." Chris was pleased with himself.

"It's overwhelming." Rebecca replied. She did not like this necklace. It was cold – as Chris's heart- and it was heavy. She wore it until Chris went to bed and then as soon as he left the room she took it off carefully and hid it in the bottom of her jewelry box hoping it would just disappear. She went to bed, thinking about the man who had given her a reason to stay alive. Jack.

Before the Titanic set off Rebecca got her maid Martha to get orange- red hair dye so she could experiment. So, the next morning when having a shower, she put the dye in and listened to her iPod for half an hour then rinsed the dye out. She dried her hair with a new brand of hairdrier that her hairstylist had given her for her birthday. A cascade or red hair curled down her back. She was pleased with the results.

She used to have this colour hair before her mother had met Chris. Chris liked blondes. So, her mother decided to pass her off as a true blonde. She bleached her hair and dyed it blonde. Rebecca was glad to be back with her red hair.

Her mother made her wear dresses or skirts all the time because Chris preferred it and whatever Chris wanted, Chris was granted. She put on a blue corseted sundress. She despised corsets. They made her feel trapped. Her mother's maid did up the back for her. Then Rebecca grabbed her iPod off the charger and ran out of the room in her red converse.

_Meanwhile..._

Jack rolled in his bed restlessly. He hadn't slept well tonight. He couldn't get Rebecca off his mind. He closed the blinds on the porthole and dove back under the covers.

About ten minutes later Jack gave up on the whole "sleep" idea and went to visit Tammi. Tammi was a little girl in steerage that he had developed a soft spot for.

He had a quick shower. Then Jack got dressed in his grease-covered blue jeans, his white T-shirt and his red converse. He grabbed his MP3 player and walked out the door.

Passengers in steerage didn't get a large breakfast, they got whatever was left-over from the first and second-class breakfast. He took a buttered piece of toast off of Pedro's plate. Pedro didn't protest he was to busy staring at a french (A/N in this story the Helga character is french) girl named Amandine that jack had met a few days ago. Her name (she told him) translated to "lovely or loveable" The name suited her well.

"Uncle Jack!!!" a small voice called.

Jack turned around to find Tammi standing in her little dress and shoes clutching a teddy bear. A large smile grew on his face. Uncle Jack. That was the nickname Tammi's parents had given him when he first met Tammi. She was now about seven and he met her when she was two.

"Tammi! Hows my girl today?" He asked in a sing song voice.

"Good, Mommy brushed my hair and put a braid in it!" she squealed with delight. Jack beamed at her.

_Meanwhile..._

Rebecca felt the need to be sneaky. She didn't want anyone to catch her. Especially not Rainshine, Chris or her mother at that. She heard a noise from behind and looked back panicked. No one was there. But the next thing she knew she was on the ground.

"Oh sorry miss! You should watch where you're going. Could have broken...your..." Rebecca looked up and saw Molly Brown offering a helping hand to get her to her feet. "Rebecca!?!? Your hair!"

"Shh! Quiet. I don't want Chris, Mother or Rainshine to catch me. This is my natural hair colour mother dyed it when she found out Chris liked blondes." Rebecca and Molly scowled.

"So where are you headed kiddo?" Molly inquired.

"I'm off to steerage to visit a friend. Tell mother I'm....I don't know...make something up. Tell her not to wait up!" Rebecca yelled as she walked in the other direction.

_Back in steerage..._

"Uncle Jack will you teach me to draw?" Tammi asked while Jack sketched a man playing poker with his friends.

"Of course. Here talk a pencil," He put a small pencil in her hand. "and now just look at something and just let the pencil glide across the paper."

Tammi looked at a plate of food -containing only an apple and a few green grapes- and began to draw. As she drew Jack observed talent. _One day, she will be the most sought after artist in the world_. He finished his drawing and signed it with his signature; JD.

Pedro was talking to Amandine on the other side of the bench trying to teach her his name. Suddenly the room seemed to have gotten quiet. Jack was musing about drawing Rebecca.

"Jack." Pedro tapped his shoulder and pointed at a young red head walking toward him. Jack didn't know who it was at first but once she was closer, he realized it was Rebecca.

"Hello Jack, may i talk to you for a minute?" Jack stood up.

"Yeah sure." He replied, waiting.

"Alone." She indicated all the people surrounding them listening intently.

"Of course. Tammi, I have to go but I'll see you after dinner okay?" he said to a small girl.

"Bye Jack!" She squealed hugging his legs.

"Okay, let's go." Jack said to Rebecca waving at Tammi as they walked away. There was silence between them until they were on the deck.

"Was that your sister?" Rebecca began.

"No, that was Tammi I've known her for five years. She's _like_ a little sister to me." Jack said smiling. "Okay i have to ask...why did you change your hair colour? Your blonde hair was beautiful."

Rebecca sighed. "It's a long story...but tell me about yourself Jack. I assure you that you are more interesting than me."

Jack told Rebecca everything about his life. He trusted her. It was early evening now. Jack introduced Rebecca to Pedro, Amandine, Tommy and Tammi.

"Well, Rebecca we have walked around this ship for hours now and all i've been talking about is myself."

"There's not much to talk about. My mother is forcing me to marry Christopher Holly soon after we dock in America." Rebecca held out her left hand where the diamond sat, flaunting it's self.

"Holy, with a rock that big you'd sink right to the bottom!" Jack exclaimed in disbelief.

"Three hundred invitations have been sent out." Rebecca was Solemn.

"Do you love him?" Jack asked.

"What?" she exclaimed.

"_Do you love him?_" he asked again

"You shouldn't be asking me this...it's rude. Don't you think?" Rebecca scolded

"Well it's a simple yes or no question. Do you love the guy?" Jack shot back

Rebecca didn't want to admit to Jack that she didn't after all she had only known him for a day and a half.

"Why can't you just answer the question?!" Jack inquired

"This is ridiculous. I don't know you and you don't know me. You are being rude. And I am leaving. Now.

Rebecca reached for Jack's hand and shook it violently.

"Jack, Mr. Delwast it's been a pleasure."

"And you've insulted me."

"Well, you deserve it." Rebecca replied still shaking his hand

"Right." They said together.

Jack looked down at their hands "I thought you were leaving." he laughed.

Rebecca abruptly let go of jack's hand. "Oh i am. You are so annoying!"

Jack laughed loudly.

Rebecca paused. "Wait a minute...I don't have to leave this is _my _part of the ship. You leave."

Jack feigned shock "Oh ho ho well, well, well. Now who's being rude?"

"Still you," Rebecca replied. "What is this ugly thing you carry around anyway?" she asked grabbing Jack's sketch book.

Rebecca eyed it skeptically. "They are pretty good...Really good actually." Rebecca came across a nude portrait of a girl and another following that one. Rebecca looked up at Jack and waggled her eyebrow suggestively. "Are these drawn from life?"

"Yes. That's the good thing about Paris. Lots of girls who are willing to take their clothes off."

She came across a few pictures of one woman in particular. "Did you love her?" She asked "You used her in more than one of your pieces."

"Oh no, just her hands. She was a one legged prostitute you see?" he turned the page to show what he meant.

"OH!" Rebecca laughed.

"But, she had a good sense of humour about it."

"You have a gift jack, you really do. You see people." Rebecca smiled, her white teeth catching the sun.

"I see you." Jack whispered.

"And?" Rebecca was genuinely curious.

"You wouldn't have jumped."

The two shared a moment of complete silence. Then proceeded to walk farther around the ship.

**Next chapter should be up soon...as soon as i have time to finish writing it ;)**


End file.
